


Mutalist Empire's New Queen

by FrozenMira



Series: Non-Cannon Shit [Also stuff I want to delete but won't because people like them] [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Infested, Mind Control, Partial Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMira/pseuds/FrozenMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira joins Alad in ruling over the Mutalist Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutalist Empire's New Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Due to changes in the story line I am working with, this is no longer in the "cannon" story. I'll still leave it here, but it things wont make sense from this to the new story line.
> 
> -Burning

Mira walked around the derelict ship looking for Alad. She knew he was here and she wanted to talk to him. 

"Mira, what are you doing here? Don't you know you're not safe here?" Alad's voice came from the intercom system. 

"Alad I'm here to talk to you, about being something new." Mira responded. 

"Wait.. You don’t mean.. Become one of us do you?" Alad was surprised, after all of her fighting she was just giving herself to him.

"Yes and no, I plan to rule over our army together Alad. Let me be your queen." Mira said calmly.

An ancient healer walked over to Mira and extended one of its arms. Mira placed her hand on its arm and suddenly she could feel the sensation of taking over its mind. The healer picked her up and carried her to Alad. 

"How.. How did you control that healer.. Mira what have I over looked about you?" Alad stammered getting closer to Mira.

"Alad, I can do much more, you would be wise to let me rule with you." Mira stated coldly as she got down from the healers hold, and held her hand out to Alad. 

Alad took Mira's hand and held tight. "Ah.. Mira I feel we will be working together.." Alad started, but was cut off by Mira kissing him.

"I really did mean queen Alad. I have grown to love you and I know you feel the same." Mira smiled and pulled Alad close. "Together we shall be stronger than anyone. Today marks the day of a new start." 

"Heh. Yes it does Mira." Alad replied, smiling. "Let us start our work now." 

Mira pulled Alad into another kiss. Once she let go she whispered in his ear. "Why do that when we could wait until later. I have a few plans for us right now and none of them involve work."

Mira pulled Alad into another kiss putting her hand on the back of his neck. She could feel him shivering as she started to access the infested parts of his body. 

She pulled away from the kiss, " Shoe is on the other foot now" she giggled

Alad stumbled backwards. "Mira.. How are you able too.. I'll need to look into your powers more Mira." He then started to strip Mira's clothes off. His hands danced over Mira's body, touching every part of her. 

Mira stripped Alad of his clothes and collar. She then pushed him down to the floor and let her hands wander over his body. 

Mira's touch made Alad's body shiver, and every time she passed over one of his infested patches he could feel her entering his mind, making him want her more.


End file.
